Kit Maxen vs AWSA
by jaygauy
Summary: Kit Maxen is a twelve year old wizard starting his first year at Hogwarts, with his best friend, Albus Potter. Kit and Albus are separated into different houses, and Kit learns that Gryffindor and Slytherin are enemies. Having to deal with the ridicule from both houses, Albus and Kit find themselves having to face someone, or something, that is bigger and more powerful than them.


Kit Bloodsworth vs. AWSA  
Book 1  
Chapter 1  
Again We Meet

"Kit!" His mother called.

Kit Maxen, real name of Christopher Maxen, rolled out of bed and groaned from the slight pain he felt when his head hit the floor. He had his mother's curly brown hair with natural blonde highlights, his father's electric blue eyes, and both of his parents Slytherin blood. He stood up from his position, seeing as his mother had yelled for him, and threw on some clothes for the day. When he had finished throwing his Muggle clothes on, he caught sight of his Hogwarts trunk, and almost face-palmed himself. He forgot that today was August 31st: the last day before he could finally attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sighed and started to pack.

"Be down in a sec, Mum!" He called.

He had been putting his books, which his parents bought, along with all the other necessities, except his wand, into his trunk, when a snowy white owl had flown into his room and landed on his bed.

"Hedwig?" asked He. "What are you doing here?"

Hedwig chirped and held out her right leg. There, strapped on her leg, was a roll of red paper. He smiled brightly, grabbed the roll, said thanks to Hedwig, and opened the letter when Hedwig had left.

**"Dear Kit (Kitty Kitty),  
Hey it's Albus. My parents were  
wondering if I could still come  
with you to buy our wands tomor-  
row? Dad gave me plenty Galle-  
ons to buy lots of stuff, so I was  
thinking we could go to my Dad's  
friends' Joke Shop. I hear it's  
AMAZING! Reply as fast as you  
can! Mom is turning into grand-  
ma with all this anxiety of being  
on time.  
Sincerely,**

Your best friend,  
And partner in crime,  
Albus Potter."

Albus and Kit had become friends over one summer when both families took a vacation to Ireland, and the boys had played a joke on the lifeguard at the pool they were at. Albus rushed downstairs, and was almost hit in the face by a flying paper airplane.

"Cece!" Kit yelled.

A black-haired, green eyed girl, the youngest at age 10, had come out from behind a grandfather clock, and was wearing a smug smile.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Awe!" She cooed mockingly. "That's right, only Alby can call you that. No wonder you have a crush on him."

"You little-!"

"Chris!" a voice scolded from atop the stairs. Brandon Maxen, the oldest of the three, at age 16, had his father's black hair and electric blue eyes. "You know you are not supposed to use those words," Cece sniggered. "And Cece, you know you're supposed to be making jokes about Kit's orientation." Cece flushed, and looked relived when their mom called them for dinner.

"Kids! Dinner!"

All three ran into the kitchen and plopped onto their chairs. The table was full of Kit's favorite foods. biscuits, steak, Pumpkin Pastries, and much more. While the Maxen's are a Pureblood Slytherin family, they like to live as if they were Muggles: telephones, TVs, Cell phones, calling, texting; all ways that any other Slytherin Pureblood families (all pure bloods for that matter) would frown upon. Kit had filled his plate and stuffed his mouth, then he remembered Albus' letter. He chewed slowly and proceeded to ask,

"Is it still okay if Albus comes with us to buy my wand? He needs to buy his, and he thought it'd be cool to meet up."

"Kit," said Mr. Maxen. "You know we're only buying your wand right?"

"Albus said his dad gave him lots of Galleons, so he'll be fine. Also," He paused to look at his parents faces. "Can we also go to the joke shop?"

"No." Mrs. Maxen said coldly and firmly.

Kit sighed and asked, "May I be excused to write him an owl? He says his mom's going crazy about time managing."

Mrs. Mazen shooed him off with a wave of her hand.

"Dear Alby,  
Unfortunately, I cannot accompany  
you to the Joke Shop. Mum says  
'no.' But on a brighter note, you can  
come but you have to pay for your  
wand. Hope your mom's okay now  
she'll receive this news. Oh! Tell  
James Happy Birthday for me. I am  
sending his gift with Becker. He'll  
love it!

Sincerely,

Your Best Friend,  
And partner in crime,  
Kit (Kitty) Maxen."

Kit attached the letter and parcel containing James Potter's birthday gift. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand, which told him it was 9:30 in the evening. He lay down in his bed after Becker had left. _'Might as well get some sleep.' _ He thought. So, he lay down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep dreaming about a world where he can be alone with the most important person in his life.

...

"Hey, Kit!" a small voice called. "Kit! Wake up!" Kit still slumbered on. "Oh what was it? Oh yeah." The voice cleared its throat and said very loudly and clearly, "OH Albus. Very nice to see you."

Kit woke with a start. A high pitched voice laughed, and didn't show signs of stopping.

"Cece," He moaned. "How many times have I told you to stay out of my room?"

After a very long silence filled with laughter, Cece said,

"You mean the attic you live in?"

"I like it up here!" Kit protested. "It's furthest away I could get from you without leaving the house."

"Well, I'm up here because Mum says you have about five minutes to get ready, or we'll leave you behind."

"What?!" Kit shrieked. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"An hour." Cece said shrugging.

Kit, after forcing Cece out of the room, hurried to get ready. After twenty minutes, he finally was ready. He rushed down the stairs, and was met with the stone faces of his parents.

"Cece's fault. She didn't wake me when you told her to." he said quickly.

His parents relaxed, but his mom was back to rushing them out of the door. After being shoved into their car, they started to drive to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank Goodness!" Brandon gasped when they got out of the cramped car. "Dad, why couldn't you at least have put an Expanding spell on the inside?"

"If we're going to live amongst Muggles-"

"We're going to live like Muggles." Brandon finished. "I get it."

"Hello, Tom." Kit said, cheerfully. Tom on the other hand, slightly growled at him.

Mr. Maxen steered his family away from him, and to back of the Leaky Cauldron. Pressing a brick, and walking through the archway that appeared, the Maxens arrived at Diagon Alley. Kit looked around amazed, even though he's seen many times before. Kit searched for any signs of his best friends black set of straight hair.

"Do you see him?" Kit asked.

"Kit!" A voice called.

"Is the Alley quiet?" Brandon retorted.

Kit looked around the unusually deserted Alley. "No."

"Then he's not here." Brandon said.

"Kit!" a voice called.


End file.
